


Lost Souls

by Bluez2776



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Burns, F/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting on a planet that could kill you if you misstep has never been a great plan, but neither is them meeting up over and over just to fight until the other was downed.</p><p>Or </p><p>Kylo ren ends up with a burn and Rey tries to fix it before he dies despite herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but its long and there's some kind of trusting relationship of not killing the other for some reason, enjoy~

The planet shook as lightsabers clashed. Steam shoots up in geysers as they battle. Every step is one that could lead to a potentially extremely painful demise. Yet they clash, they clash until they tire and desire to fight no longer. They were alone on the planet, one racing after the other following a different battle that had brought them here. So they exchanged blows until one of them would run off like a scared mongrel. It was how they functioned, how they moved so fluidly with each other. There were unspoken boundaries of respect but not out of want or need. Rey did not want to join Kylo and still did not think highly of him. Kylo finds himself wanting her but knows she will never feel the same for him. He tries to hide his need the best he can but Rey has always known who he was beneath his cloaks and his armor and there was no use hiding from her. It doesn't stop him from trying his hardest though.

Yet somehow this battle was different. They never much came to blows on a planet that could very well cook them alive. Though neither would mention it, they had both used the force to save the other. The geysers were filled with boiling water and steam and neither was willing to deal with burns today. Still somethihng sat in the back of both of their heads on this day, the feeling of slight danger and unease. It burned and was passed and back and forth between two users who had none the strength to watch their minds from such attacks. Their minds were a playground for the other, both reading off emotions and using it to their advantage if they could. It's something they save for the battlefield and is only strictly used to gauge weak spots, emotional states, and injuries. Playing extremely dirty had never been more than a thought and one battle thing. The thought of using such tactics did not help them to prepare to fight the other for now. Rey needed battle training and Kylo was weaker in the force then she was. So they fight, only sometimes resorting to the improper place of the others footing. 

Even though they trusted each other a lot more then they should, they never trusted the other to not leave them for dead. It was a delicate balance of trust. Though it had grown, it was still small. The times one or the other (mostly Rey) left the other for dead were numerous. They had only started meeting up to train by themselves for the past few months. Neither told their masters but both suspected they knew anyways. Maybe they think letting them play nice will help, though neither really thinks this makes any more sense then actually letting them do it.

 

Then the feeling made sense. The awful feeling had manifested itself in the form of sending a geyser right through Kylo's ship exploding it upon impact. They had both turned to look at the explosion only to see Rey's ship sharing a similar fate and end up with a wing missing. With both of them turned neither of them noticed the geyser right next to them until Kylo was screaming. It burned through Rey who had been sharing head space with him. Kylo falls to his knees clutching his arm, the shared pain unbearable. Rey cuts the link between them. Kylo no longer has any reprieve for the pain and it only makes the burnt flesh feeling stronger. There no where to go on the gas planet, Rey's ship would give them cover from the heat but could lead to them dying in a fiery crash at any moment. Staying on the planets surface would give them some indication of when things could go boom but watching for so long with a wounded Kylo would not help anyone. 

Rey pulls Kylo away from another erupting geyser and leads the man near her ship. The last thing she needs is to be left alone with no way off the planet. Her ship isn't completely ruined but will need repairs. The thought of leaving here without him is thought upon just as he tries to enter her mind again. He quickly recoils. 

Rey steps aboard her broken ship and looks for the med kit. She didn't get the best look at the mans wounds but by the smell of burning flesh and how much pain he seems to be it can't be good. She hasn't felt him move at all which means he's in a even worse state then she wants him in. The chance to bug Rey has never escaped him before. She knows it's not what he would call it but there really are no other good terms she likes to think. She finds the med kit after searching for it in every place that it was not, and sets out to tend to the would. 

It's a stupid move, honestly she knows this. He could kill her at any second and she could very well be using something that would save her life on him. That makes her pause. If she got inured she might not have enough to save her own life... She seriously contemplates fixing her ship and leaving him to be found... Or not. He kills and hurts people, hurts her, hurts the people closest to her. She could leave him here, or even kill him herself. This would be over, no more Kylo ren, no more pull to him. With him out of the picture they wouldn't have to be so concerned about their future. The general might be upset, but Rey thinks she's probably seen it coming all along. 

Rey thinks it over, though she knows she never could. Kylo has hurt both her and her friends, but there's a force holding her back. She doesn't know if she would ever be able to hurt him like that. There's still light in him and she can feel it in her very bones. She considers not using the med supplies on him, but remembers the time when he had done the same for her. So she allows herself the excuse of paying him back to make herself feel like she wasn't wasting all of her hard work and training just to save her enemy who was only going to fight her the next time they saw each other anyways. So she makes her way out, after multiple minuets of hesitation and doubt in her actions, before deciding that next time she would make sure the next time he ended up with a wound this bad she would be the one who caused it. So on the basis of payback and bodily harm she make makes her way over to him.

He's sitting by open platform leaning on part of the landing gear. As she makes her way out his head turns to her and she can not only see the pain he's feeling but feel it as well. He can't speak in more than grunts. Anytime he opens his mouth Rey is meet with groans of pain. 

Moving to sit next to him, he looks up at her. She sits right in front of him, reestablishes their connection. The sudden amount of pain she feels is instantaneous, it runs from her core, through her limbs and settles behind her eyes in one of the most painful experiences she has ever known. It's extremely painful but she needs to know how to help him best. Even if it hurts. The next step in her plan is his stupid helmet that doesn't even look that great unless his hood is up. Reaching over him, she removes it. His eyes settle on her as he takes her in. She's always loved those eyes. The thought is pushed out immediately and the action makes him laugh and wince all in the same three seconds. She would think it's what he deserved if she didn't have to feel it to. 

After their small interaction it was time to look at just how bad this thing was. Images flashed into Rey's mind of what it looked like from Kylo's point of view, but they all seemed to be exaggeration of the biggest kind. It's not till she pulled his hand away she knew they weren't. He really had gotten burnt. Honestly she had no idea how he was even awake right now. 

The amount of flesh that was missing from his arm was more then Rey even thought possible. The burn went through most of his skin. The sight was more then enough to make her gag. The burn went under the skin and almost to the bone, everything covered in a clear fluid. Muscle and skin missing, there wasn't even blood in the wound. The wound needed serious medical care which she herself couldn't provide.

This couldn't be a worse situation. Kylo himself wasn't seeming to fair much better, sleepiness was starting to take over and Rey thinks he's making his way into shock. It's a serious marvel that he hasn't already gone into shock given his situation. She goes in to feel his face, it was clamming up. His breathing was slowing and if she was a betting girl she would surely bet on his heart following right behind it.

The burn was still a problem but keeping Kylo from dying was another. She made sure to keep him awake in their link at least. Keeping him alive with questions about how he got here and how he's been doing. Letting his conciseness almost completely in her mind. She was not treating the wound with tears in her eyes because she couldn't watch him die, not like this. This wouldn't be the day Kylo Ren died because of her care. This wouldn't be the day that she lost someone else she considered family. It was a sick thing and she knew it, but Kylo had always came back for her. It was more than she could ask for most days. Rey didn't even care if Kylo knew her thoughts as long as he stayed alive. Laying him down on his back and elevating him to the proper position came next. His breathing is more steady but not enough to where she can call for help without leaving him. He looks almost content. Through the panic she can feel him thank her for the reprive from the feelings that war in his very being and tear him apart at the seems. It's a dying mans last words but she refuses to let them be his. She treats his wound and tries to get him stable enough to leave for just a few seconds. It would take her a few moments for her to even make contact with anyone let alone even get someone to get out here in time. She just needs to get him stable.

So she fights death. She fights death for the very life that she works to protect under her fingers. A murderer that she's saving with her own two hands. Its the bitter truth of the situation. She was saving her worst enemy and she couldn't let him die because she wouldn't know what to do without him. Her whole world revolves around him now. He had changed her life, she still hasn't decided for the better or not. This man had changed everything about her life in the span of a day. It was because him that they were here, that she wasn't on Jakku. That she was training with a legend to stop the very man who lies at her feet. It would all stop if he died. There would be backlash of course, but none like Kylo Ren. There would be no war, only small fighting. Another might step up, but the chances of them being force sensitive like Kylo was such a small chance. Rey doesn't know where her life would go. Would she stop training? what would be the point of continuing with nothing to oppose her? Would she have to leave everything behind? Would she be separated from the friends she made? Poe would certainly keep piloting, Finn would probably follow but, would Rey? 

She tries to focus on saving him, but its not helping the anxious thoughts that cloud her mind. Fear grips her and she's scared again. She's the scared girl on Jakku waiting ever night for her parents to come back for her again. Believing in a hope that she knows will never come true. 

Its then that something is being pushed to the forefront of her mind. It's not that strong at first but it's being pushed through her mind progressively harder. It's her safe space, her island. It doesn't help as much as she wished it would but she makes sure Kylo knows she's thankful for sending her comfort to help calm her. Though this action alone gives her enough hope that shes doing the right thing. If Kylo is staying this conscious then maybe there's hope for him yet. Then maybe he could be saved. She takes a second to look at him, he's struggles with every breath but looks more calm then Rey could even think a person this close to death could. 

She just needs him to stay alive a little longer. Just a little longer. 

Kylo notices it first, not as lost in thought as Rey seems to be. As much as he normally loves being in Rey's head and seeing her thoughts, this is something even he doesn't want to dwell on. The thought of his death has always scared him, yet here with Rey, it's almost calming. Scaring away the bad to make way from the good. It fills him now, the good. Rey had poured into him everything she had and had so removed his very being from him, if only temporary. Kylo had never felt more at peace. He could no longer feel the pain in his arm, nor in his soul. He eventually did feel Rey's fear, and her dark thoughts. Yet it brought him no qualms. He offered her, her own comfort and it did little to calm her but enough to make her stop bubbling over with un-shed emotion. 

What they do is dangerous. Even more so now. He knows this. Their minds will intermingle and the longer they continue their shared mind space, the more they will imprint on each other in the others own mind. Slowly becoming more and more aware of the other person they're connected to. Soon they would never be able to fully tear away the others very being from their minds, even after death. Kylo couldn't bring himself to care, even the thought of fully regretting it later came to haunt him, still he refused to acknowledge it. Letting the feeling of light come over him, he let himself go. Even if it was just for a little while.

It's then that he hears it. The wiring of a ship in orbit. Kylo thought it just his imagination until it became lough enough to break his stupor. Looking out he sees a Resistance ship. 

Rey turns to the noise. The ships shields deflecting any and all geyser attacks. Then out steps Leia, and Rey actually feels scared of the general. She was going to be in such big trouble. Poe is behind her and a medical crew is surrounding her before she even sees them. They take Kylo away and she can feel him finally slipping into unconsciousness.

Leia seems pleased but none to happy. It's an odd combination, but Rey assumes that she will be sent back to Luke with a slap on the wrist. If... she can get off that easily. Leia steps out towards Rey and settles her hand on the small of her back, leading her to the recovery shuttle. It's gesture used to comfort but the electricity in the air destroys any sense of it there is. The walk seems to take forever even with how short it actually was. 

Leia starts talking first when they get on the ship. The first thing to leave her mouth is thanks. It seems almost sad and doubtful the way she says it. Her demeanor is in constant fluctuation. Rey doesn't blame her one bit. She can only guess how hard it must be to have Kylo on board. The man who killed Han, but also the man that she cradled when she had him. The man she had given life to but had taken so many others in his wake. Innocent lives were lost because of the once innocent life she birthed. 

She explains finding them both through the force having become more than sensitive toward them. Kylo because its her very being cultivated into the boy, and Rey because Kylo's connection to her is strong. Neither know why their connection is the way it is, but it works sometimes and it doesn't others but they wouldn't dare rid themselves of it, not now. It rid Rey of her loneliness and Kylo had a safe space in her mind that she allows him. It's not the most stable connection for the enemies on opposite sides, nor is it the smartest thing in the world, but they allow it.

Rey doesn't quite know what to do except stand there. She can tell Poe isn't happy with her though. The normally easy banter between them would usually fill the ship by now. His silence spoke louder than it should have. Leia gave them space, noticing the tension and leaving before she would witness whatever was going on between them. It opened the floor to the dangerously hurt look that Poe gave her. He didn't say anything, he just left looking like he had been betrayed. It hurt.

She only wishes the trip to be over soon. 

When they finally do arrive at the resistance base, she follows Kylo. Watching as Poe angrily makes his way over to Finn and starts yelling about her. His helmet thrown to the ground without a care in the world. He was more than a little upset. She looked away from Finn who was moving from an incredibly sad look to a glaringly angry one. She Follows the med crew to avoid her problems for at least a little while. They say Kylo is stable, just needs some time to rest. The added "He'll probably wake up at least" was really not necessary. She waits by his bed willing him to wake up soon. The thought of dealing with her disappointed friends does not strike her fancy. So she stays, sleep takes her over shortly after given the day she's had.

When Kylo awakes, he's meet with the feeling of a bed and cloth. It's warm, unlike his own bed, and there's a soft yellow light that bleeds through his eyelids, so not his med-bay either. He struggles to hold onto the fear he should be feeling instead of the sleepy feeling that clouds his mind. It brings him a feeling of unease, like there's something wrong. Focusing on the feeling leads him to a different part of his head. A lighter part, a part that wasn't there before. It bleeds with fear and insecurity. Yet it is not his own, struggling to will his eyes open and find the source of the feeling, he tries to sit up. It's then that he remembers, the fight, the ships, and then the wound. He remembers Rey fighting for his life. He remembers... the light. 

That woke him up fully, looking around the room for something that looked even slightly familiar. The first thing he saw was Rey, sleeping with her head resting on the foot of his medical bed. He can't stay here. If Rey is here than his mother is not far behind and he does not think he's up for that today. So he slowly removes the IV in his arm and places pressure on it before wrapping it up. Then he slips the heart monitor onto Rey, that should give him some time before anyone realizes he's left. He grabs his helmet and his cloak, his sleeve was torn to shreds, and it was clearly cut away from the burn that was almost healed by now. Whatever they had used to heal him was better than he expected the rebel base to have. Yet he's still not sure if its the best they could have. He looks around the room one more time, planning his escape. He sees Rey in his final sweep of the room. A fondness grows in his heart, he leans down slowly placing a kiss to her temple and brushes the hair from her face. He smiles lightly at the girl who had saved his life more times then once. Then he grabs his helmet, puts it on, and he leaves before someone else finds him in such a venerable position and decides to slice his neck. So he tiredly sets off think of Rey the whole way. 

 

Rey wakes when he leaves. She worries about him. Their connection feels stronger. Placiated feelings of trust bubble in both of them. Somehow everything felt different. Things felt unreal. Rey knows he'll break their bond soon, He will revel in self doubt so he wont have to deal with the truth, and yet, she can't bring herself to care. Now there is peace.  He doesn't feel as dark as he used to. It's been fleeting for a while but it seems to be even less prevalent in his being. Now there is hope. Hope that he'll change, that he'll turn away from the darkness that eats away at him. It's probably the hope of a half asleep woman and the need of a wounded man for her approval. 

Now,  there is a chance of redemption.


End file.
